Harvest Moon and the moons after
by Pluffy-Chan
Summary: KibaXyou! When the harvest moon controls Kiba a new feeling emerges and blossoms, how will the moon affect your days afterwards? More chapters coming soon! There may be some odd parts because I am not using your name, sorry!PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

-1How you ever got there was a mystery. Why you were drawn to the place was completely unimaginable. You walked along the top of the building, the benches sitting under a small roof. You sat, a beautiful night in Konoha. The sky was lit with stars and the moon was full and orange. The harvest moon shined brightly down onto your little spot on the roof. How long had it been since you stopped training and just relaxed? Your mind drifted towards your training once more, it was hard to believe that it had already been four straight years of hard, hard work and no play. Your usual teammates were Ino, Kiba, Chouji and Lee. You hadn't gotten to know any of them very well though. You seemed oddly attracted to Kiba in a sense that it was almost in the very back of your mind. You had forgotten about Kiba for some time now and just kept training and training and training. You were worn out and your body was sore and your muscles were strong. You watched at the leaves skittered across the village in large groups, like herds of small animals jumping about. You dreamed to be free of your parents demand. Your father was always home but it only seemed like you were a trophy for him. Your mother was a medical nin and was often working at the hospital. Your parents paid little attention to you anymore.

As your mind kept drifting, Kiba's face often showed up in the moon. It distracted you so you decided to just go with the flow. You laid back, finally having time to think about him. As your mind slowly crept around the concept of talking to him you heard a voice in the distance. You could hear it getting closer and closer. As the voice became louder you could hear growls and barks, a dog? You were startled to see no one else but Kiba and akamaru walk up the stairs. Kiba stopped almost at the roof, his eyes staring at you, "Oh, its you." He said standing still. You shot up and he laughed a bit, "So you do have a life after all." He said continuing up, Akamaru close behind. You blushed, he was actually joking with you. He hadn't spoken to you a lot besides on missions. You managed to speak a bit, "Hello Kiba." He you said looking back at the moon. He looked at the moon as well, "I came up here to look at the moon too, mind if I join you?" He said titling his head. You shook your head shyly, welcoming him to come sit with you. He walked slowly over to the small bench you sat on, Akamaru sniffing about. Kiba sat, looking at the space and how big Akamaru had gotten, "Sorry Akamaru." Kiba said scratching his head and smiling a fangy smile.

You laid back again and so did he. You blushed harder, he was so close to you. Your elbows touched but he acted like he didn't notice. He closed your eyes, the image of Kiba's face stuck in your head. He shuffled around nervously, "So why don't you ever talk?" He asked nudging you. You could only open your mouth, your eyes now wide open. He smiled, a small tooth sticking out of his mouth. He sighed, "Eh… wrong question," He mumbled to you. He pondered a bit, "Hmmm, well then." He said, not knowing what to say. You noticed he was blushing. You had the urge to tell him you like him. You moved a bit, putting your hands behind your head. You tried to choke back tears for a moment, "Kiba I-!" You almost yelled. He was surprised when you stopped. You were glad you had stopped yourself though. Even though you didn't tell him, you thought you would be a weirdo in his eyes now. You crossed your arms across your stomach, you felt uneasy. Your eyes were closed tightly, your mouth frowning a bit. You felt his elbow move from yours, you could feel heat over your body. You opened your eyes, a bit startled.

You found Kiba, on all fours on top of you. Your bodies barely eight inches away. You froze, your whole face turned red and your eyes stayed perfectly still, fixed on his gentle mouth. Kiba's mouth was barely open, as if waiting for something. You cracked out the words, "I-I…I." Before you could continue you felt his warm lips press against yours. The scent of dog flooded your nostrils, you could see wild sparks in his eyes like an insane dog. You couldn't stop staring at his perfect eyes, they swept you away into the harvest moon again. You felt his tongue gently slip into your mouth, feeling the inside and covering your tongue with his saliva. You felt warm hands slip under your shirt and onto your hips, you could feel his sharp nails scratch you as they slipped higher on your ribs. He kept his hands there, his strange touch overwhelming you. You gave in to his tongue, closing your eyes and licking the underside of his. Your lips parted for a moment, the taste of his spit still covering your tongue like candy. His right hand was now in your hair, feeling it as his left hand was still on your side. You grabbed his wrists, clenching them tightly as your lips reconnected.

Hid lips gently rubbed over yours. His wet mouth feeling strange over yours. Your thought never once wandered to Akamaru who was now asleep on the ground nearby . He broke the kiss once again, licking your face with a rough tongue. He licked your cheeks and eyes, his warm breath soothing you. /he laid down on top of you now, his weight heavy on you. He almost hurt until he grabbed to and rolled to the side, both of you facing each other. His hands were both on you back now, gently resting as he licked your neck and

chin. He bit your ear gently, your mind blank, not knowing how to react. His teeth pierced at your skin as he gently bit your flesh, sucking your neck until it left a large purple mark. He left a few more hickies on your neck before sliding his hands down to you rear. Your arms automatically grabbed him and held him tight. He pressed your hips against him harder. You could feel his manhood was hard, you didn't mention anything though, in fact you were very speechless. He dug his nails into you as he moaned a bit, a fangs growing in size. Your could see the flash of hi now orange eyes, staring at you with lust. He viciously kissed you, smashing your teeth together furiously. He franticly bit your lip. Your tongues were battling angrily, Kiba's strong hands not letting you go even a bit. Your could feel his length getting harder and harder by the moment. It made you a bit uncomfortable.

Your hands untied his forehead protector as you wandered through his rough brown hair, it was like a dream that you could had never even dreamed of, it was so unrealistic to you that this would happen.

You woke p to find both you and him topless, it was a mystery what happened last night. Kiba's arms were loosely wrapped around you, a soft look on his face. You wondered how in the world you could have ever found such a handsome and free boy like this, and how he could love you like that. You moved, your clothes shuffling a bit. His ears twitched as his gentle eyes opened. Your face were only a few centimeters away, you could clearly see his soft eyes that had returned to normal. His eyelids were low and tired and his mouth was restless. He looked at you, and with that simple look the words, "I love you." Could be seen. He closed his eyes once more, and you did too.


	2. Chapter 2

-1

Once again you found yourself training. Even if it seemed like a once in a lifetime experience you had completely forgotten about Kiba and what had happened. You slid from place to place, aiming kunai at the mark you had made in the tree. Your thoughts were focused mainly on the target as you jumped into a tree and aimed once more, the fall breeze blowing the leaves around you across the view of your target for a moment. Most of the beautiful colors were red and brown, it was later into fall and the leaves had lost most of the life left in them. As you were about to throw another kunai a single orange leaf fell from the tree where you had made your target. Suddenly your memories of Kiba came back like a hurricane. You crouched in the tree watching the leaf drift down from the great height. The dancing leaf calmed you, you missed Kiba even if you had seen him that morning.

The leaf had almost floated down in front of the target when another kunai came flying from nowhere and hit the leaf _and_ the target. In one clean move you pulled out another kunai and spun around. Your breath caught for another moment, it was Kiba. You couldn't say much as he walked into the middle of your training area. There was an odd presence among you, but you were certain it was Kiba. The sun beinde you was setting and the moon was fading into the sky as Kiba looked up at you. A fang poked out of Kiba's mouth, but it was once again larger than usual. Akamaru followed close behind, looking up at you as well. You felt that this Kiba wasn't the same somehow as he stared at you, "What's up with you and training, hm?" He said, laughter in his voice.

You and Kiba sat up in the tree, watching the wind blow the silhouetted trees on the sunset. Who looked up the other way towards the moon, it wasn't orange but it was still magical. He rubbed the back of his head, "Well… about last night," He said holding out a hand to touch your arm. You shot a gentle look at him, "Its okay, I figured it out on my own. The harvest moon must affect you, I see it in your eyes." You said, your voice just above a whisper. His hand stopped as you spoke, he was baffled for a moment. Just then he put his hand over yours, a touch that meant trust and love, it was even more meaningful than last night. He looked down at his feet as they swung back and forth, "The affects should wear of in a few days." He said, his head still down. You looked at him, great concern in your eyes, "Will anything change between us?" You questioned, your voice a bit shaky. He looked up at you, his eyes glistening, "I don't know, I might not even remember this happening."

You both stayed silent, enjoying the time you had to look at the moon, _"…a few days." _It just didn't seem right. He wouldn't remember how you loved him. On the bright side you would be confident enough to know he would love you back, but you longed for the wild side of Kiba you had earlier encountered. He walked you home, still no words were spoken to one another. As you grew nearer and nearer your apartment he suddenly spoke, "Look, I the case that I _do_ forget, I want to spend time with you so-" Once again an interruption, "But my training!" You yelped. You looked at him, you really did want to sped more time with him. He lowered one brow, "If you hadn't interrupted me you would know I was going to suggest training, together." He said smirking a bit. He looked to the opposite side, your doorway was close by, "Sorry." You said, holding both your clenched hands on your chest. You both stopped but you were still looking away. A silky hand grabbed your cheek and faced it towards him, you could feel his sharp nails. He leaned in to kiss you, your lips touching as soft as rose petals, "So how about it?" He asked now cupping your face in both of his hands. You blushed heavily, "Hai!" You said, your muscles not being able to resist smiling back at the flirty smile he had on his face.

((Sorry for short chapter!))


	3. Chapter 3

-1

You sat on your bed, looking into the mirror across from you. You could clearly see the hickies Kiba had left and remembered the strange looks Chouji had given you when you were eating ramen with him. You covered them with your hand, it wouldn't matter, they were low enough to cover with your forehead protector. You slowly changed into your loose plaid pajama bottoms and a soft white tank top. You looked at yourself in the mirror, Kiba really liked you… You finally decided to get to bed, it was almost one in the morning after all. You slowly walked over to your bed, the light blue sheets were a bit scratchy as you settled in. As you laid in bed you could hear Kiba's voice again, it was unbelievable and only you could know about the harvest moon. The moon was not full tonight, but you were still amazed how brightly it seemed to shine. Your eyes slipped close, your excitement overwhelming for the coming day with Kiba.

The sunlight from your window scattered through your room, dust particles visible in the air around you. You inhaled deeply and stood, ready to start the day. You sleepily stepped over to your drawers and changed into our everyday outfit, making sure to cover your neck with your headband. All the time as you got ready you were thinking about the night before last, the strong smell of wild animal and sense of freedom, you loved it. His kiss was an addiction, his touch so gentle even when being rough. You packed a small lunch, a sandwich, a bottle of water, an apple, and an ongiri. You had made a few dog biscuits for Akamaru, you hoped he would like them. You shoved your lunch, the dog treats, and a small red blanket in a knapsack to take with you. Suddenly your father walked into the kitchen where you were getting ready, he mostly ignored you besides a small glance. You glared at him but he acted like he didn't see you. You turned back around to finish pushing the blanket into the bag, "Where are you going?" He asked. You knew he could only mean _you better not be doing anything but training! _so you picked up your knapsack and headed for the door. You yelled back at him without turning around, "Training!" and you slammed the door behind you.

You were holding an angry expression all the way to the forest, you hated your father. Why would your dad understand love like yours? He had only married your mother to have a child and raise it to be his pet, but after tasting freedom you realized you were sick of him. You threw your bag down and sat against a tree, waiting for Kiba and Akamaru. As your mind wandered around your father a sniffing sound became closer and closer. All of a sudden a wet tongue licked your face, it was Akamaru. Kiba smiled, "Akamaru and I followed the scent of your doggy treats." He said sitting down next to you. He looked at you but you stayed silent, he knew for a fact that something was troubling you. Akamaru and him sat at attention as he asked, "Whats wrong?" Such a typical question, so often asked but sometimes so hard to answer. All that you could force out was, "I hate my family." he sighed. His sigh wasn't of relief, it was more of, wow, I don't know what to say. You were both looking up at Akamaru who was still standing, he titled his head. You pulled out a doggy biscuit and handed it to him slowly. Akamru bit it gently and walked a few feet away to eat it.

Kiba inspected one closely, "Did you make these yourself?" He asked holding one in front of your face. You smiled at him, he had noticed, "Yup. Do you think Akamaru likes them?" Kiba shrugged. He looked at Akamaru, "Im pretty sure he loves them," Kiba chuckled. You smiled and he smiled as well but something was still on your chest, it made you sad. Kiba was able to see your expression inside and out and knew it wasn't just your family problems that had gotten you down. A hand rested gently on your leg and you leaned against his shoulder. You sighed, "How long is a few days?" You asked staring off into the distance. It seemed so enchanting, the moments you shared together were priceless and could never be replaced. That is why you feared Kiba not remembering. He patted your leg, "There's really no telling, it happens differently each time." He choked out. You could hear a small sob in his throat, he didn't want to forget either. A tear ran down your cheek and you clenched his shirt.

You could feel a single tear run down Kiba's neck. The breaths he took were long and shaky, but yours were silent. You let out a few muffled sobs into his shirt. He put his hand on the back of your head, holding it to his chest as your arms wrapped around him. Kiba stared at the tree in front of you both, all of its once beautiful leaves now dead and fallen. The jacket he wore was warm and familiar, it comforted you as your outcries became quieter. You knew that he wanted to cry as well but he held it in somehow. All of the emotions you both held could never be expressed in words or actions. The forest was silent all except for the wind that blended with your almost ceasing cries. You turned your head to face outside of Kiba's arms. The one time you had finally found love and it was incredible. The days seemed so short but full of so many memories. And you could lose everything in an instant. The cold breeze dried your tears and the beat of Kiba's heart against your chest comforted you. Kiba turned and laid backwards, you laying on top of him. He put his hands behind his head and you kept yours on your chest in light fists. Your legs were bent, you looked like a small defenseless animal in the care of another, you knew that for the moment you were safe. Kiba grabbed your bag and pulled out a doggy biscuit. The biscuit stuck half in and half out of his mouth like a cigarette. He kept it there as you both fell into a peaceful sleep.

You awoke still laying on Kiba's warm body. You had only been asleep for about and hour and it was still the afternoon. Something felt different, the same kind of feeling you had felt yesterday when Kiba had found you in the forest training. You looked up to see a smirk on Kiba's face. He quickly turned you both on your sides to you were facing each other. He came forward for a kiss, the half eaten doggy biscuit entering your mouth. As you lay there you could feel his tongue playing with the biscuit inside of your mouth, it was bland but Kiba's kiss made it taste so good. His legs wrapped around you and kept you from moving.

(Ooooooh suspenseful!)


	4. Chapter 4

-1

(Sorry but for description purposes this chapter is only for girls!)

You laid there, unable to move from the grasp of Kiba's legs. As Kiba continued to play with the biscuit in your mouth you began to sweat. Both you and Kiba viciously squeezed each other, your hands sliding back and forth. The strange touch of Kiba's hands once again grazed your skin as you felt his hands slip up your shirt. He fiddled with your bra clasps until they came undone. He grabbed your sides and flipped over, leaning over top of you. You were breathing heavily, his legs arching over you. Kiba's swift hands lifted your shirt sloppily. He then untied your forehead protector. You lay there, Kiba leaning over you, only your loose bra remaining on your breasts. He bent his head down and messily licked your mouth, his tongue toying with yours. His lips covered your mouth with spit as he switched positions with his mouth often. You couldn't move. Again you were entranced in his incredible and wild love. He smashed your breasts with his chest, making you yelp a bit. The weight his body held was now fully pressing on top of you, it hurt. The cries you released seemed to make no difference, he just seemed to shove onto you harder.

The weight was hard to stand but you put up with it because of the amazing feeling Kiba gave you. The feeling was rough and dirty, but it was love… and one of the only loves you had ever felt from anyone. Kiba seemed to be randomly changing from wild to neutral. All of a sudden and hand slipped down towards your pants, it shocked you to feel Kiba's hand making its way down your pants and underwear. His hand was left in your panties for a moment, just cupping you. You squirmed as his teeth grinded on yours. Kiba's hand squeezed tighter and tighter onto you, making you squeal , it almost hurt too much. The noises automatically stopped as you felt a finger slip inside of you. You tensed your muscles, breaking free of Kiba's kiss. Your breath was becoming faster and faster, a moan escaping you ever so often as his finger dug deeper and deeper into you. As his finger moved about in you, you couldn't help but clench your eyes and bite your lips. Kiba's head laid on your chest, you looked down at him. His eyes were closed and his brows were slanted inwards, angry looking. A smile could be seen on Kiba's face, it terrified you to see his tongue lick his long white fangs.

You laid there, not being able to move, the feeling of something inside of you like that paralyzing you. Your chest thrust upwards and your eyes shot open wide and Kiba jammed two more fingers inside of you. Kiba looked up at you with a devilish smile, you released a long, scratchy moan. As Kiba began to thrust his fingers in and out of you the only thing you could see was a the orange harvest moon, it blided your true vision. Kiba had begun thrusting quite hard when you finally opened your legs wider, it felt good now. His face moved down your chest and his fingers pulled out of you, gooey and sloppy. His head hovered over our pants and a sharp nailed hand yanked down your pants hard. A face was suddenly in between your legs, licking harshly. The feeling of his mouth licking you felt like a fantasy. His tongue slipped into you, it wasn't very long but it felt just as good. He licked up the white substance that you had never seen before, it slurped into his mouth slowly.

Both of you became exhausted, his chest heaving up and down franticly. His mouth was still covered in the goo as he crawled up, his arms weakly pulling him up towards your mouth, smashing your breasts once more. Kiba's mouth linked with your gently, finally a soft kiss. He laid on top of you, his eyes tired and fading back to normal, "Kiba… you… hurt." You said panting. Kiba's length was hard and straight, feeling awkward against your leg, he couldn't seem to say anything. He rolled off of you and you faced him, both of you falling into a panting sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

-1You managed to roll over. The strange felling you had when you looked back at Kiba… you had never felt it before. You knew that it was only true love. Kiba still slept, his mouth slightly open and his chest slowly moving up and down. He was so peaceful looking in his sleep. Akamaru was waiting in front of you, he barked happily. You shushed Akamaru and patted his head, your other hand handing him another doggy biscuit. Both of your shirt lay sprawled on the ground, you picked up your and hastily slipped it on. You fixed your pants and gathered your things slowly, not wanting to wake Kiba. Your eyes shifted to Kiba, his slightly rippled chest was beautiful and his face was soft and warm, you didn't want to leave him alone. For the next few minutes you sat next to Kiba as he slept, playing with his scruffled hair. Kiba's shirt was still laying on the ground, it was warm. You picked it up and laid it over Kiba's chest. Akamaru busily munched on a few more biscuits as you emptied the bag for him. Akamaru barked happily and you shivered and shushed him again. A soft and tired moan could be heard from Kiba, you were startled for a moment. You turned and smiled cheerfully, but noticed he wasn't smiling.

You walked with Kiba, there was once more silence between you two. Although he had offered to walk you home, he asked you in a strange way. It was later in the day and you had promised your dad you would be home soon, but you wanted to make sure Kiba was okay. A smile lit your face and you giggled, "Do you want me to make you and Akamaru more doggy biscuits?" you asked, a flirty blush on your face. You were startled when he looked at you, a surprised look on his face, "What are you talking about?" You stared at him in awe. This couldn't be happening, was he just playing a trick on you? You grabbed his sleeve, "Kiba really…" He whispered. He slanted his brow, "I'm even surprised your talking to me." He chuckled a bit. A swell came up into your throat and you swallowed hard, fighting your tears. All you could do was bolt off, running as fast as you could back to your house, not once looking back.

You laid on your bed, huddled into a pathetic ball of sobs. Your tears slipped down your cheek and soaked into the soft pillow. Even the softest of things seemed scratchy and unwelcoming. Nothing could compare to Kiba's touch. Your eyes closed and you fell into a tear drenched sleep, your own sobs lulling you.

You woke in the morning to your father barking orders at you, "Get up! Start your training!" He yelled as he swiped your blankets away. You shot a glare at him and stood quickly. You took a few heavy steps towards him, " I am sick and tired of you and mom, I cant take you anymore!" You yelled, your arms pushing him aside. You were still dressed from yesterday since you had fallen asleep in your clothes so you ran into the dirt streets. The quick pounding of your heart didn't even distract you as you ran your way to the top of the building once more. The rusty stairs creaking as you ran up them. The seat where you and Kiba had first interacted was empty, you were hoping to find Kiba there though.

You moped over to the seat and sat down, staring off into the cloudy sky. It seemed so unreal that Kiba had liked you like that, but you weren't surprised that your bad luck brought this upon you. All of your life nothing good had happened, your parents sucked, you had no people skills, and now this. The love of your life had finally started to love you and now he was gone. You never imagined it hurting this bad. The sky seemed so small as you sat there, perfectly still. The soft fall breeze blowing a single orange leaf past you.

(Sorry for short chapter!!! I haven't had a lpt of time on my hands lately. X3)


End file.
